Deck the Halls!
by chidoriprime
Summary: It's mayhem in the real world as one Fanfiction writer tries to keep his house standing while hosting the biggest multi-dimensional Christmas party of all time! Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, and many more characters from other media are about to mix and mingle with each other in a Christmas bash they'll all be sure to remember! (Multiple chapters.) Now undergoing Rewrite!


Deck the Halls!

Chapter 1

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

This cheery call that rang out and was heard by everyone attending the long-planned Christmas party of the multiverse came from none other than Natsu Dragneel and Naruto Uzumaki, who had their arms slung around each other's sholders with big goofy smiles on each of their faces.

"Okay, I think you two have had enough egg nog." The party's host, the long absent fanfiction writer chidoriprime, also known as CP by his friends, sighed in exasperation as he tried to pull them away from the table containing the said beverage. "I already had to refill the damn bowl again, yet you two are still chugging it down!"

"Oh come on man; let us have a little fun!" Natsu laughed, his cheeks starting to turn rosy pink like the color of his hair, "After the things I've been going through this year, I need the break."

"Yeah," Naruto chimed in. "This is probably the only time off I've gotten from my duties as the Hokage. I'm gonna take advantage of this as much as I can."

"Yes, yes, I get it; you've both had a lot to do and you needed the time off, but don't start doing something stupid because you're getting drunk off egg nog." CP told them sternly. "I don't need a drunken Dragon Slayer and Jinchuriki wreaking my place."

The two were about ready to protest, but thankfully for their exasperated host, Natsu's partner Lucy Heartfilia and Naruto's wife Hinata Uzumaki came to his rescue.

"Come on Natsu. Let's not go overboard and wreak the poor guy's house." Lucy said, guiding her slightly inebriated friend to the couch. "Just lie down for a minute."

"Naruto, you need to rest." Hinata told her husband as she gently lead him away to a spare bed in the house. "You've had enough to drink for now, so take it easy for a bit."

"Thanks you two." CP said gratefully.

However, Lucy's sheepish expression told him that the two hadn't come over just to help him out. "You might not be thanking us soon." The blonde told him. "I was coming to tell you that Gajeel was eating your silverware again."

CP paled, and then he growled as he rushed past them into the kitchen. "Oh for the love of… God damn it, Gajeel! Do you know how expensive that stuff is?!"

 **Meanwhile, in another area of the house…**

Several of the younger members of the party had gathered together to get to know one another while their parents and the older party goers mingled. However, it didn't take too long for some of the more hot-headed children to start to pick a fight with each other, or to be more accurate, two children in question.

"Say that again, ya stupid pineapple head!" Boruto Uzumaki, Naruto and Hinata's son, shouted at a small redhead girl wearing a black outfit and a sheathed katana in her hand. "What'd you call me?!"

"I called you an annoying crybaby, Whiskers!" the girl shouted back, a tick mark on her forehead and her grip on her sword growing tighter. "And don't mock my hair; it doesn't look like a pineapple!"

"Does too!" the blonde-haired boy shouted back. "And don't call me Whiskers!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Whiskers!"

"Pineapple Head!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" They both roared, Boroto starting to generate his Rasengan while Ichkia drew her Zanpakto, sparks seeming to fly between them as they prepared to launch themselves at each other.

"Oh brother." Renji Abarai sighed as he and his wife Rukia watched the childish argument occurring between the young Leaf ninja and their own daughter Ichika. "I knew this was gonna happen at some point, but I was hoping for some more peace and quiet."

"I suppose we should step in before things get ugly." Rukia said as she moved forward, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked behind her to see her husband shaking his head.

"Don't bother." He told her, before gesturing toward the kids. "Someone else has that covered."

That 'someone' was in fact two people, and those two happened to be their friend, Ichigo Kurosaki, as well as Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard Erza Scarlet, who had stopped the fighting and were staring down the two youths with scary smiles on their faces, Ichigo slinging the giant sword Zangetsu over his shoulder, while Erza had Requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Hoh? It seems you children have too much pent-up energy right now. Perhaps you need to burn it off with some brisk sparring?" Erza hummed in thought, several swords flashing into existence around her.

"If you two want to blow off some steam, then you'll be fighting us." Ichigo declared, his eyes bearing down on the two cowering children as they hugged each other in absolute fright.

"Dad…" his son Kazui groaned in embarrassment as he stood next to his mother Orihime Kurosaki, who simply smiled in amusment, as she knew her husband Ichigo was just messing around with the kids.

CP just stood there with his mouth hanging open, hoping to God that his house would still be standing by the end of the day.


End file.
